


Yogurting Mishap

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, Short Drabble, and virgil is not amused, based on a scene in one of the episodes, roman has a little crush, virgil is referred to as anxiety in this since it's before his name reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: "Oh! I've heard of this before! It's called Yogurting. I've actually tried this myself.""... Is this why Princey spit yogurt at me yesterday?"Roman just wanted to try the newest trend! It doesn't exactly go as he hoped.





	Yogurting Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing for this series and I have so many ideas, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!  
> Come chat with me on my tumblr @ mythicalheartbeat

Roman hummed softly to himself as he sat at the kitchen table, his breakfast sat out before him. He's barely been awake for an hour and he was already bursting with ideas for what to do for the day. The problem was... what to do first? From rescuing damsels to slaying another dragon witch, he would certainly have his hands full! It all started with a balanced breakfast that will provide him with the energy needed, which is what he had before him now. He finished off his toast and pulled his yogurt towards him, mood lifting with each second.

It lasted until the dark shadow in the form of Anxiety crept into the kitchen. Wary eyes watched as he made his way over to the coffee machine, not paying the Prince any mind. It wasn't often that Roman saw him out here this early, or really at all if he was being honest, so he couldn't help but feel a little curious as to if he was actually going to sit and join him or disappear again once he had his coffee. It didn't look likely that he was going to sit down, and Roman let his attention be directed back to his meal. His gaze landed on his yogurt and he felt an idea forming.

There has been something he's wanted to try, something he's read about online a few days ago, and he's never really had the chance to before. And normally, while it should be done with someone he was close too, and lord knows he and Anxiety weren't close at all, he couldn't help but hope that maybe this could be a chance for him to change things? Patton has always been encouraging him to try and while he wouldn't admit it, he did rather enjoy the other's company... when they weren't arguing. He bit his lip to keep an eager smile off his face as he stood, yogurt cup in hand.

He made his way over to Anxiety casually, digging in a drawer near him to pull out a straw. He stuck it in the yogurt cup, eyeing the other who has yet to really acknowledge him. "Hey Anxiety!" He sucked some yogurt up into his straw quickly as the other turned towards him, not giving him a chance to say anything before spitting the yogurt out at him. It was only after the act that Roman was able to get his first clear look of the man and he looked completely exhausted, eyes widening in disbelief. It lasted only a moment before it was replaced by annoyance, a frown forming on his face.

"Princey... did you just..." Anxiety trailed off, lifting a hand to wipe his face.

Roman opened his mouth to defend himself, but the words didn't come. He was filled with immediate regret and he didn't know how he was going to come up with an adequate explanation. "Anxiety.. I..." He cut himself off when the other raised a hand, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Save it." Anxiety let out a slow breath, turning away from him and stepping over a step. "I do suggest you start running though."

"Wh-" Roman paled as he watched him pull out a knife from the knife block, eyes widening. He took a few steps back, wanting to appear tough but not wanting to get into an actual fight. "Come now. Aren't you overreacting?"

Anxiety's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, raising the knife. "Now."

Roman could feel his throat tighten up and he spun around, taking off out of the room with a scream. He didn't look back as he heard Anxiety give chase.

\--

Patton hummed cheerfully as he worked on straightening up the common area. It was such a lovely day today, and he woke up in such a good mood, he was sure it could only get better. He paused his humming as he heard a distant scream, hands slowing their folding of some throw blankets. What was... He watched Roman run past as fast as he could, eyes widen and panicked. He didn't have a chance to question him before he was gone, to be followed by Anxiety chasing him with a rather large knife. He blinked, confused, before a smile spread across his face. Normally he'd reprimand him for running with a sharp object, but it was so nice seeing them getting along. It gave him hope for the future.


End file.
